


编年史

by CheeseOthello



Series: 布里塔尼亚帝国艳情史 [5]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M, Multiverse
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeseOthello/pseuds/CheeseOthello
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Series: 布里塔尼亚帝国艳情史 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571884
Kudos: 7





	编年史

  * **2018·6** **达摩克利斯之剑—** **天空决战。第九十九代布里塔尼亚皇帝鲁鲁修VI·** **布里塔尼亚战败。**
  * **2018·8** **第一百代布里塔尼亚皇帝娜娜莉VI·** **布里塔尼亚登基。** _他询问我登基典礼的情况，娜娜莉的样子。坐在那里隔着金色的笼子，仍然穿着白色的帝袍，带着敌意与傲慢，仿佛没有意识到自己处在什么样的境地……失控，不……这也许是我一直以来想做的事情……_
  * **2018·6** **前皇帝鲁鲁修VI·** **布里塔尼亚进入公开审判程序。**
  * **2018·10** **第一骑士枢木朱雀册封典礼暨第11** **地区赐封仪式盛大举行。**
  * **2018·12** **前皇帝鲁鲁修VI·** **布里塔尼亚终审宣判，被判犯有反人类罪，独裁罪，屠杀罪，战争罪等共121** **项罪名。数罪并罚，判处死刑，立即执行。** _在去日本的舰队上，我对他的困境无动于衷，那并不是演戏。我想看到他痛苦，当我意识到这点的时候我突然找到了自己如此渴望他能继续活下去的动机……我叫他到我的面前在满怀恶意的人群与我之间选择。在这残酷的选择里……我品尝到了伤害他的味道。_
  * **2019·4** **经过三个月鏖战，** **澳大利亚政府宣布投降。帝国军总元帅第一骑士枢木朱雀在当地进行授降仪式，布里塔尼亚第21** **区诞生。同月在帝国宰相修耐泽尔Ei·** **布里塔尼亚殿下的推动下，保守派全票通过新贵族法案。该法案涉及头衔，爵位变动及多项旧贵族特权，至此神圣布里塔尼亚帝国迈进新贵族时代。**
  * **2019·6** **奥德修斯Ui·** **布里塔尼亚殿下受封大公，赴第21** **区行使总督职权。**
  * **2019·7** **新V.** **布里塔尼亚国际机场** **破土动工**
  * **2019·10** **第一骑士枢木朱雀私人封地，布里塔尼亚第11** **区正式更名为日本自治区。**
  * **2019·11** **查尔斯.Di.布里塔尼亚时代遗留于柬埔寨的TROMO 机关发生叛乱。第一骑士，第三骑士率军镇压。镇压期间发生军情泄密与补给不足之丑闻，娜娜莉·VI·布里塔尼亚女王陛下罕见震怒公开直指情报处工作失职。镇压结束后，战况报告被封锁，叛乱调查结果被列为绝密。**
  * **2020·1** **日本自治区正式获得自组以且仅以保卫为目的之武装力量的权利。同月，黑色骑士团复活，进入布里塔尼亚正式军编制。日本自治区安全保护条约及其余共6份文件由黑色骑士团代表藤堂镜志郎与第一骑士枢木朱雀共同签署。日本自治区进一步得到自治权。**
  * **2020·8** **娜娜莉VI·** **布里塔尼亚女王陛下提出去贵族化教育法案。同月议会表决陷入拉锯，并最终对第二年政府预算制定造成影响。**
  * **2021·5** **新V.** **布里塔尼亚国际机场** **竣工，女王陛下出席落成典礼**
  * **2021·7** **日本自治区京都市。传统和服老铺藤本屋重新开张，被列为日本复兴象征。** _找到藤本一家我很欣慰。铃木在我的命令下把家里所有的笔都收走。_
  * **2021·11** **政府预算问题爆发，政府机构停摆。宰相修耐泽尔·Ei·布里塔尼亚殿下与上下议院紧急磋商三日后，政府机构重开。同月，议会通过非核心军队紧缩法案，黑色骑士团被判仅可保留军队编制，失去资金与技术支持。**
  * **2022·3** **第一骑士改组圆桌骑士团直属部队编制，缩减部队人数。此举得到柯内丽娅Li** **布里塔尼亚殿下的支持。** _还是得买点软头的笔，不能是油性的……_
  * **2022·9** **去贵族化教育法案第三版改正案通过。**
  * **2022·10** **日本自治区成立三周年庆于日本举行，为期一周。娜娜莉Vi·** **布里塔尼亚女王陛下亲临自治区与民同乐。** _我知道这不应该的，那些惩罚与侮辱。但我无法压抑自己心中的怒火，即使到现在鲁鲁修心中所想所念的也全部是娜娜莉，他明明现在的生活里只有我!……他穿母亲留下的那件樱色和服很美，但那很凉……_
  * **2023·7** **布里塔尼亚第1** **区—** **原俄罗斯远东地区提出减税请求。旧税制被推上风口浪尖，金融陷入动荡。第1** **区总督海兰德大公引咎辞职，总督府官员米歇尔·奥古斯都于同月自杀身亡。** _我把这个消息告诉了鲁鲁修，他漠不关心。我始终不知道因为Geass的干扰他到底有没有身为朱利叶斯.金斯利的记忆，即使没有这也是让娜娜莉陷入巨大危机的消息。但他毫无反应，只是在我靠近的时候条件反射般的张开了自己的腿……_
  * **2024·4** **隶属于第1** **区的** **军队配给食物制造商陷入以次充好丑闻。宰相修耐泽尔·Ei·布里塔尼亚殿下进行斡旋后，以数位第1** **区出身官员辞职及制造商接受巨大罚款结局。本国与第1** **区关系再次陷入危机。**
  * **2025·1** **第1** **区再一次以自然灾害为由提出减税，且新增国家补助申请。审批陷入两难。**
  * **2025·11** **感恩节假期，第1** **区实际领导者奥金涅茨·奥涅金公爵于家中病故。** _我做错了。_
  * **2026·1** **第1** **区新代表团由修耐泽尔殿下引荐携重礼入潘多拉贡，与本国政府展开直接对话。**
  * **2026·2** **布里塔尼亚军雪鹰突击队于西伯利亚展开极寒训练，成果斐然。第1区政府协助有功，受女王嘉奖。** _这次训练黑色骑士团也表现的很出色，卡莲见到我的时候欲言又止，表情痛苦却又困惑。这是为什么?我不知道答案，但至少她见到我时这许多年来第一次露出了明显的表情，而不是公事公办的一张面具。_
  * **2026·4** **第1区新领导团体与女王陛下达成共识，第1** **区危机解除。**
  * **2026·11 EU** **邪教危机爆发，EU方面对布里塔尼亚提出严正抗议。认定该邪教起源于布里塔尼亚，其作为超级大国对国际社会丝毫不负责任。** _我从没预料到在未来会因为这件事体会到世界崩塌的绝望……_
  * **2027·4** **第一骑士缺席公开活动超过一周，行踪成谜。** _米蕾。_
  * **2027·7** **第七骑士秋木千草，第九阿尔帕德·米罗耶维奇，第十一骑士蒂塔·冯·斯坦因册封典礼举行。布里塔尼亚诞生第一位俄裔圆桌骑士与第二位日裔圆桌骑士，同月女王政令颁布自治区振兴企业计划。此两件事被视为和殖民地区关系蜜月期开始的标志。**
  * **2027·** **8 国防安全要员杰雷米亚·哥特巴尔德伯爵以第一骑士长期缺席本职工作，行踪成谜为由向女王陛下与国会提出不信任案， 第一骑士枢木朱雀被进入弹劾程序。**
  * **2027·8 EU** **邪教组织被破获，主要成员被捕，基地被捣毁。EU** **政府一改之前态度对布里塔尼亚表示感谢。同月由于认为EU** **联合政府应对** **邪教处理不利，历史上布里塔尼亚原属地区——不列颠群岛出现脱离EU** **回归布里塔尼亚统治的声音。EU再次陷入危机。** _我赢回了全世界。_
  * **2027·9 EU** **，中华联邦，神圣布里塔尼亚帝国三国政府在红海举行联合军事演习。布里塔尼亚的军事威慑力与EU** **军队表现出的协作精神改变了联合政府内部风气，不列颠群岛脱离EU风波平息。同月,于布里塔尼亚本国，第一骑士不信任案被撤回，弹劾程序失效。** _杰雷米亚对我的不满又上了新巅峰，但这都不能影响我此刻的幸福。他仿佛要飞走，却又降落回我身边。他眼底的光芒，是真实的吗？我可以把它保存下来放在我生命的灯塔中吗？_
  * **2028·5** **延续达摩克利斯要塞技术的，非芙雷亚武装空中要塞朗基努斯升空投入使用。各国对其是否真的无法装配及发射弗雷亚弹头存疑**
  * **2028·7** **娜娜莉VI·** **布里塔尼亚女王陛下宣布销毁三枚的芙雷亚弹头，并向中华联邦转让第十代KMF** **旋转核心技术。**
  * **2028·10** **布里塔尼亚代表团取得中华联邦稀土进口合约。**
  * **2029·2** **新医疗法案通过，贵族阶级开始为自己的医疗付费。**
  * **2030·9** **第二次红海联合军演举行。** _❤_
  * **2032·10** **娜娜莉VI·** **布里塔尼亚女王陛下三十岁生日庆典，布里塔尼亚再次销毁三枚芙雷亚弹头。爱与和平成为本年关键词。**




End file.
